<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The path of silence by Seongjoong123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513814">The path of silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seongjoong123/pseuds/Seongjoong123'>Seongjoong123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jeong Yunho, Beta Kang Yeosang, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seongjoong123/pseuds/Seongjoong123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see it...</p><p>Through the window of your smile<br/>There is a universe of complexity<br/>You seek to bury and hide</p><p>I hear it<br/>In the echoes of your laughter<br/>There is a valley of hidden secrets<br/>Where your cries of pain reside</p><p>I feel it<br/>In the warmth of your breath<br/>There's a fire erupting in your heart<br/>I know<br/>you're bleeding inside </p><p>-<br/>No one listened...<br/>They all drew their own conclusions.<br/>Resulting in hongjoong closing himself off completely. </p><p>Seonghwa knew something was wrong with the beta. But the question remained. What?</p><p>+ Hongjoong isn't a beta but omega. -&gt; and presents/goes into heat. Let's see how that goes :'))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The path of silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear reader, I'm really sorry this story is currently on hold since I don't know how which way I want it to go/how to end it. :'))</p><p>With that, I have alot of different stories I want to write, but I still have fo figure out what parts I want to put in which story bc right now everything is a bit of a mess in my head.<br/>
Mainly bc of all the stress I've been experiencing in my everyday life.</p><p>Idk how to focus on one story at the time. So I think I'm just going to write chapters when I have inspiration for that story.<br/>
So it could take a while.</p><p>I won't be promising a chapter/story or update at a certain time or date anymore. Since I can't keep those promises. And end up letting the readers down. I don't want that nor to feel guilty about not uploading...</p><p>Writing what felt as an escape from reality suddenly became the factor of my stress. I want to write a good story. A story worth reading for others. I spent hours or days just writing one chapter. Re- reading it over and over again and in the end I wasn't even happy with the results. At some point it didn't feel rewarding nor made me happy anymore.</p><p>And so... In the end I decided to take a break.<br/>
Not only a break from writing but also reading fanfictions. Since guilt was eating me as I was reading while I could have been writing.<br/>
Reading stories that seemed perfect. Something in my eyes my stories would never be. Guilt when I found my own unfinished story while searching for stories to read. And guilt when people reached out to me, asking when I would upload the next chapter.</p><p>I really wanted to share this, get it off my chest. And just... let you know.</p><p>For a couple of days I've been writing again. And I'm happy I found the inspiration to do so.</p><p>I decided that I won't be uploading untill I'm 100% certain the chapter is exactly the way I want it to be. And that could take time. </p><p>Thank you ^-^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>